Le goût de vivre
by Kaokochii
Summary: Parti beaucoup trop vite, trop vite pour tout, et rien n'y personne ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Non, personne. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait à penser avant de commencer cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kakochii

Genre : OOC, UA, shonen-ai , romance, Pov Naruto

Couples abordés :NaruNeji , NaruSasu

Disclamair : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Masashi Kishimoto

_Note : Ma toute première fiction._

LE GOUT DE VIVRE

Hiver 2009 -Tokyo

"Comment vivre après l'avoir perdu...comment trouver cette force lorsque l'on se retrouve seul devant cette immonde et triste vérité. Comment supporter de rire, de sourire, d'aimer quand notre coeur tout entier a perdu ce qui le faisait battre pendant tant d'années. Comment se relever ? Inéluctable, insurmontable, Il était parti beaucoup trop vite, trop vite pour tout, et rien n'y personne ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Non, personne."

Une neige pure et glaciale s'était abattue sur l'immense cité de lumière. Partout, un imposant duvet blanc recouvrait les masses informes des tours de Tokyo, des rues ou la foule pressait le pas pour retrouver un foyer chaud et accueillant. Certaines routes, immaculées de toutes traces de vie humaine semblaient se perdre dans une silence nocturne des plus apaisants. C'est du moins ce que constata le jeune étudiant en levant les yeux vers l'infini ciel parcemé de perles duveteuses. Oui, cette nuit était définitivement la plus agréable pour une visite.  
Devant lui, plusieurs dizaines de pierres imposantes, alignées minutieusement, se faisaient face et finissaient par ne plus se distinguer les unes des autres. Pourtant, tant d'âmes différentes avaient ici, trouvé le repos. Il ne restait bientôt plus que de simples formes blanchâtres lorsqu'il se décida à se relever doucement afin d'écarter un carré de neige de la surface lisse devant lui.

- " Neji Hyuga, 26/11/09, Puisse-tu trouver le repos "

Non, personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier ce jour, cette putain de voiture et ce virage. Personne. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait à présent plus rien, plus de condoléances, ni de regrets. C'es était fini, point.

- "Désolé vieux, je rentre, ici, on se les pèle...Et euhh, prend-soin de toi, c'est un temps à choper un putain de virus..."

- "Naruto, Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle vous daignez vous montrer ? Est-il possible d'avoir une explication la-dessus ?" Déclara d'une voix sèche la vieille Tsunade, une cigarette à la bouche, une bierre de l'autre.

- "Aucune, foutez-moi la paix, j'ai deja assez d'une mère" lui répondit sur un ton usé le blond.

La vieille ouvrit soudain ses grands yeux fatigués pour dévisager le jeune effronté devant elle. Il n'était pas particulièrement repoussant, quoi qu'un brin maigroulet, mais les cernes ayant pris possession de son visage depuis quelques semaines le transfiguraient à présent de la plus laide façon. 19 ans et deja un gachis. C'est du moins ce qu'elle aimait à penser en regardant de plus près la mine déconfite et blême du jeune homme. Plus aucune couleur pour réhausser son teint habituellement chaud et méditerranéen, plus aucun sourire pour illuminer son visage..Une vraie lavette en somme.

Remarquant à son bras un bouquet de fleurs gelé et très certainement passé, elle pu comprendre l'origine de la mauvaise humeur de Naruto et décida de ne pas s'emporter plus que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire si possible, sans en venir aux mains.

- "...Non, mais quelle culot ce gamin je vous jure, un jour vous regretterez de parler ainsi à un aîné, je peux vous l'assurer." Etouffa Tsunade dans une complainte peu appropriée à la situation.

- "..Si vous le dites" laissa simplement planer le jeune homme sur un ton blasé.

- "Votre grand-père veut vous parler, il vous attend dans votre "foutoir", ou ce qui vous sert de chambre, appelez-ca comme vous voulez, mais ne restez pas là à me regarder d'un air bête, faites quelque chose à la fin !"

Elle n'eu alors pas le temps d'entendre la réponse du blond que deja celui-ci s'engouffra dans le couloir mal décoré et sombre tout en grognant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Oui, Naruto était réellement mal en point, et cela ne plaisait pour ainsi dire à personne, surtout pas à son grand-père, qui lui ouvrit la porte avant même que le blond atteigne son palier.

- "Elle m'a prévenu que tu serais peu être en retard ce soir, ne t'en fait pas, entre" Souffla t-il doucement.

- "Tu n'aurais pas du venir, tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me voit dans cet état.." Répondit simplement Naruto tout en dépassant son grand-père pour rentrer chez lui.  
Un claquement de porte se fit alors entendre dans l'immeuble et Tsunade, ayant suivi les premiers échanges des deux hommes, décida dans un dernier soupir, de renter chez elle.

La nuit allait être longue.

1heure plus tard.

- " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par le tête papy ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?" Lança Naruto sur un ton énervé.

- "Il me semble que je peux encore décider ou placer mon argent, et en l'occurence, c'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que tu crois idiot, que j'allais te laisser pourir là, dans ce trou, sans réagir.." Lui répondit alors le patriarche sur un ton ferme et qui ne semblait laisser place à aucun débat.

La véritable question était de savoir comment Naruto prendrait cette nouvelle, et Mr Uzumaki ne savait que trop bien a quel point il était difficile de le convaincre lorsqu'on voulait lui venir en aide. Toute sa vie, ce gamin s'était débrouillé seul, comme il avait pu, et ce malgrè les mains tendues vers lui. Il n'était pas solitaire mais, d'une nature ambitieuse, il n'admettait jamais devoir recourir à une quelconque forme d'aide extérieure. La seule idée de devoir compter sur quelqu'un le rendait fou. D'ou le conflit qu'il allait à présent devoir régler avec son petit-fils..Mais peu importe, il devait réussir à ne pas craquer.

- "Mais tu te rend plus compte des choses ! C'est complètement débile et je sais que ca ne servira à rien, sauf peu être à compliquer les choses pour toi et grand-mère !" Lança Naruto après un temps de pause ou les deux hommes se fixaient l'un et l'autre dans les yeux, comme attendant un quelconque craquement de la part de l'autre. Oui, décidément les Uzumaki étaient bel et bien des êtres entêtés, et ce, jusqu'à la moelle.

- "Imbécile ! Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher, Je te sortirai de ce trou Naruto, je t'en sortirai coute que coute, tu m'entends ? tu es mon unique petit-fils et il est hors de question que tu finisses de cette manière ! Je sais que tu refuseras toujours d'admettre que tu as besoin d'aide, mais là, s'en est trop. Je ne dis pas que c'est de la faute du malheureux Neji, mais bon sang, à ton âge, tu dois avançer, faire quelque chose, MERDE ! " Finit par lacher brutalement le patriarche, sur un ton beaucoup plus autoritaire qu'auparavant.

Non, il ne laisserait pas son petit-fils croupir dans sa douleur, et encore moins dans cette appartement rongé par les mites.

- " Donc, c'est décidé, fais tes valises, tu pars avec moi !"

- " Mais, pap-"

- " Naruto, je ne te laisses pas le choix, maintenant grouille-toi d'aller chercher de quoi rester présentable 2 jours. "

- "Pary, mais t'es complètement fou, enfin, NON ! NON ! ET RE-NON, il en est hors de quest- "

Naruto n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que deux gros bras étrangement musclés le soulevèrent du sol pour le balancer sur le canapé le plus proche.  
Pour comprendre cette situation, il faudrait expliquer ce que représente l'entrepris Uzumaki au Japon depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

En effet, Mr Uzumaki était à la tête de la plus grande entreprise de textile de toute l'archipel, et ceci avait fait de lui l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays, d'ou la présence quasi-permanente d'un garde du corps aux allures de buldog géant près de lui. En l'occurrence, Naruto fit l'expérience de la force de ce molosse pour la toute première fois ce soir-là et il n'en revenait toujours pas, d'ou un certain choc qui l'imobilisa quelques instants, juste assez pour qu'un groupe de personnes, très certainementt payés par le vieil homme, débarque l'air de rien dans l'appartement et commence à réunir les affaires de Naruto, qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien à la situation. Tout s'accélera jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se retrouve a bord d'une grosse berline noire filant à vive allure à travers la nuit.

Pendant le trajet, Naruto resta interdit devant l'expression glaciale et inhabituelle de son grand-père, puis gêné de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher cette aventure grotesque, il fit glisser son regard sur le paysage défilant à toute allure devant ses yeux. Une vive dance de néons, d'enseignes, de fars tourbillonant dans un silence pesant. Prit alors par la fatigue de la journée, Naruto posa lentement sa tête contre la fenêtre glaçée et trouva sans peine le sommeil, confiant qu'il trouverait bien le moyen de se sortir de tout ca le lendemain.

ses rêves prirent donc rapidemment le dessus sur la réalité, faisant basculer lentement le blond dans un douloureux souvenir...  
Un certain brun aux grands yeux malicieux le regardait avec amour et envie, accoudé sensuellement sur le rebord d'un imposant fauteuil, laissant volontairement quelques mèches éparses autour de ses épaules, caressant à peine la chemise entrouverte du jeune éphèbe...Puis un échange de baisers, le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on retire lentement suivi d'une légère plainte etouffée contre un oreiller . Neji, tout simplement...Neji que personne ne ramènera plus...Ce rêve n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un cauchemar, soit le résumé de sa vie depuis plusieurs semaines.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Uzumaki fixait avec incertitude le visage troublé mais endormi de son petit-fils, lui-même souffrant de sa tristesse et de son chagrin. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Naruto, une semaine plus tôt, les yeux cernés, le regard vide et froid tourné vers une tombe des plus modeste, il n'avait plus pu ignoré la situation...

Oui, Naruto redeviendrait le jeune homme confiant, souriant et entreprenant qu'il était, mais pour cela, il devait passer à autre chose, quelque chose de plus intense que son ancienne vie avec cet homme qu'il avait aimé, quelque chose qui pourrait le ramener à la , Naruto avait aussi droit à la vie que lui-même avait vécu et dans laquelle il baignait encore.

Dans son sommeil, Naruto continuait de se retourner encore et encore contre son fauteuil qu'il ne trouva plus aussi confortable qu'au début du trajet. Son rêve y était évidemment pour quelque chose, mais au lieu de changer une énième fois de position, une musique loingtaine vint lui chatouiller les oreills et finit de la réveiller. Une grande impression de flou et de flottement s'empara de lui alors qu'il daigna se relever avec lourdeur pour constater que la voiture l'ayant pratiquemment kidnappé était à présent totalement vide et à l'arrêt. La musique commenca à se préciser au fur et à mesure que Naruto prennait conscience de sa situation. Pour le moment, et sans réellement réfléchir à la suite des évènements, il ouvrit la portière et s'aventura seul dans le parking noir sur lequel il était arrêté. Seule quelques flashs de couleurs vives vinrent éclairer parciellement l'immense propriété, si s'en était bien une, dans laquelle Naruto s'engouffra plus ou moins réveillé ou conscient. Pour le moment, seule cette musique répétitive et entraînante attira son attention et le poussa alors vers une sorte d'immense bâtisse, digne de l'empereur lui-même.

Devant lui, un immense jardin à l'anglaise plongé dans les ténèbres faisaient ressortir la blancheur de certaines roses et les courbes de certains angelos taillés dans d'immenses blocs de marbre. Naruto parut presque surpris de se voir avancer avec toute la confiance du monde, sans avoir pour autant jamais visiter cette demeure, vers ce qui ne laissa pas de place au doute, le centre de la "fête". Car s'en était bien une d'après la musique et les néons dispersés un peu partout. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, Naruto s'analysa comme pour se rassurer, il était simplement vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un sweat à fermeture éclair pourpre, rien d'élégant ou du moins, approprié pour une soirée. Puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux éternellement décoiffés et visiblement sales quoique d'un blond qui lui devait plusieurs compliments à chaque fois. Non satisfait de sa tenue, il faillit faire marche arrière lorsqu'une masse informe se jeta sur lui et le fit presque tombé. Naruto, encore étourdi finit par reconnaître sous ses mains un corps de femme. Celle-ci riait bruyamment et fixa à présent naruto avec étonnement. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais se détachaient d'un chignon mal préparé et retombaient avec lourdeur sur ses épaules en sueur, certainement à cause de la dance.

- "Ehhh beau gosse, tu te joins à nous ? lança t-elle presque en criant, la musique l'ayant assourdi depuis deja un moment."

-"C'est que je..Beuhhhh..pfff..moui . Fit-il sans engouement et en relevant tant bien que mal la jeune femme au teint rougie."

- "Tu dois être son petit-fils..ou peu être son petit-fils vu ton visage". Gloussa t-elle dans un dernier effort avant de s'effondrer de nouveau dans les bras alertes de Naruto

Celui ne sachant s'il était nécessaire de répondre, il soupira lourdement et décolla la jeune femme du sol et la fit tomber dans ses bras afin de la ramener à l'intérieur...  
La musique s'emplifia encore et encore et assourdit facilement un Naruto complètement perdu qui laissa rapidemment la jeune femme dans un canapé. En se relevant, il examina la salle.  
Des corps en mouvement...une forme de transe s'emblait s'être emparé de chacun d'eux pour qu'ils se mouvent avec frénésie...Les baisers d'un soir se succédaient aux lèvres de plusieurs jeunes, femme, homme, tout cela ne semblait plus importait. Tout n'était qu'euphorie.

Euphorie qui prit peu à peu Naruto qui, après un long voyage fatiguant, décida de se laisser aller à cette ambiance étrange. Et s'il n'avait pas remarqué les montres à 10'000$, les colliers en diamant et les tailleurs Armani qui flottaient autour de lui, il sembla nettement plus s'interesser à un groupe de jeunes hommes deja torse nus mais terriblement élégant, dancer avec non-chalence tout en conservant un jenesaisquoi que Naruto perçu comme un appel à la débauche.

Sans plus réfléchir à son accoutrement, sa présence ici ou même les regards emplis de moqueries de la bande devant lui, il se laissa aller et commenca à se déhancher en rythme avec les autres...

Des rires noyés dans l'alcool, des chemises qui tombent, un sweat qui s'ouvre doucement, une musique hypnotisante, de nouveau de l'acool, des filles à moitié nues qui se frottent vulgairement à nous, des regards amplis de désir, puis un visage...De plus près cette fois...de beaucoup plus près..De beaucoup TROP près...  
Un baiser échangé avec un parfait inconnu...  
Et c'est le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans son sommeil, Naruto avait reprit place auprès de son amant disparu, lui caressant simplement ses longs cheveux soyeux tandis que lui, lui susurrait des paroles douces et aimantes aux oreilles. La douceur de ce moment, il priait pour que ce ne fut pas qu'un rêve...Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de Neji... Le bonheur de ce moment d'intimité, il en faisait autrefois l'expérience tous les soirs, lorsque son amant se glissait simplement dans son lit lorsque Naruto, épuisé de sa journée de travail, s'était à moitié assoupi dans l'immense lit de Neji. Il avait l'habitude de rentrer directement chez son amant, et non chez lui, préférant la douceur de ses bras à l'humidité ambiante de son appartement miteux...

-Je vais te laisser Amour...Lui glissa finalement Neji aux oreilles, tandis que Naruto se redressait lentement dans son lit, analysant les paroles de son amant.

-...Non, s'il te plait...pas maintenant...s'il te plait.

-Je t'aime Amour, mais c'est l'heure...

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Naruto, qui regarda une dernière fois le visage serein et souriant de Neji, jusqu'à ce que le son striden d'un réveil lui parvienne, suivit rapidemment d'un début de mal de tête. Les rideaux de sa chambre s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant transparaitre la faible lumière matinale. Celle-ci caressa chaque parcelle du corps naturellement bronzé du jeune homme, qui, sous le plaisir procuré par ce réveil en douceur, se mouva lentement dans ses draps...

- "Je vois que la nuit a été mouvementée.."Fit une voix bien trop reconnaissable a quelques mètres du corps encors endormi de Naruto

-"Hmmm..."

-"..Bien..je vais te laisser un instant..juste le temps que tu réalises ou tu te trouves..sache que je t'attendrai dans une demi-heure au rez-de-chaussée.."Finit par lacher sur un ton calme.

Il ne fallut ensuite pas plus de 3min pour que le jeune blond se redresse de son lit, ouvre un, puis deux yeux encore comateux de la veille, et s'imprègne de cette chambre dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé sans savoir exactement comment, ni pourquoi. Il essuya ses yeux puis ses joues, devinant qu'il avait du encore une fois rêver de Neji...Il ne supportait plus ces nuits ou il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau entouré et aimé...Et il détestait par dessus tout se réveiller encore une fois seul dans une chambre..plus particulièrement quand celle-ci lui était totalement inconnue. Sans pour autant se lever, Naruto fit tout de même le tri dans sa tête..Tsunade, deux bras musclés, une pauvre fille ivrogne, des montres en or, de l'alcool, un baiser, une musique...

- Un baiser ?

Naruto ouvrit alors de grands yeux tout en agitant ses mains autour de sa tête. Comment, pourquoi, et qui diable avait-il pu embrassé hier soir ? Et ou se trouvait-il au juste...? Toutes ces questions s'emmelaient dans sa tête et prit d'une migraine, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, le regard un peu perdu, vers l'immense baie vitrée faisant face à son lit. Il l'ouvrit sans peine et reçu alors la cresse d'une brise fraiche qui le réveilla pour de bon. Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent peu à peu, découvrant un frais parfum d'herbe coupée, du sable deja chauffé par le soleil. Celui-ci s'élevait deja dans le ciel, sans la présence de quelconques nuages pour gacher la journée. Puis ce fut au tour des couleurs..Un puissant vert contrastant avec le bleu intense du ciel, le tout parsemé d'une multitude de couleurs chaudes réflétant la beauté des jardins fleuris au pied de la propriété. Naruto n'en revenait pas de la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait, puis il laissa son regard glisser vers ses pieds et remarqua un très élégant pyjama d'un bleu clair soyeux. Faisant remonter son regard vers ses bras puis son torse, il découvrit tout un ensemble d'une valeur certainement bien supérieure à tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'offrir en temps normal. Fatigué de devoir encore une fois se demander d'ou venaient toutes ces choses, il prit la décision d'une bonne douche brulant afin de la calmer.  
Laissant alors l'eau couler de longues et agréables minutes, Naruto fit craquer ses os, encore endoloris d'une nuit bien agitée et avança son visage vers la pomme de douche et laissa son esprit abandonner un instant son corps dans ce moment de détente.

Dehors, le temps était au beau fixe. Le parc s'éttendait à perte de vue, garnis de magnifiques vergers et endroits spécialement aménagés d'élégants fauteuils et parasols pour la clientèle de la résidence. L'endroit était agréable, de toute saison et l'air y était pur et frais. Rien n'aurait pur déranger le silence et le calme ambiant si ce n'est des rires qui fusèrent sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tentant tant bien que mal de faire taire ses amis...  
Le parc au début de la matinée était l'endroit de prédilection de ces quatre jeunes et riches dépravés. Ils avaient l'habitude de se poser dans ce paradis de lumière et de senteurs, profitant des meilleurs services qui leur étaient accordés, comme à l'habitude.

-" Ferme-là Kiba ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, et vous autres aussi ! Vous me faites chier à la fin !" Fit une voix agacée sur ton ferme et dur.

- "Allez avoue, ce blondinet tout débrayé t'as fait de l'effet !" Répondit Kiba sur le ton de la rigolade, titillant le plus possible le brun, testant encore une fois son tempérament jusqu'au bout.

- "Ce "blondinet" comme tu dis n'est rien de plus qu'un roturier ! Certainement un employé de la résidence qui s'est amusé à se faufiler à cette fête pour faire son malin et pourquoi pas voler deux ou trois personnes à l'occasion ! Et il n'avait absolument rien de charmant ! "Se défendit encore le brun, le rouge aux joues

-"Ce qui explique ton comportement avec lui..et ce baiser peu être ? "Proposa un autre jeune homme à l'allure plus posée, mais tout aussi désireux de sortir les vers du nez du jeune homme en face de lui.

- "Et vous n'avez pas interêt à parler de ce baiser ridicule à qui que ce soit, c'est clair ? Surtout pas à mon frère, il en serait fou ! Et puis merde à la fin, cassez-vous d'ici, je suis pas venu là pour me faire interroger par une bande d'abrutis ! Ce baiser n'était rien, ce crétin n'est rien et je ne veux plus parler de quoi que ce soit concernant cette soirée !"

-" Oh, du calme Mr Sasuke Uchiwa ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, pas la peine de nous parler comme ca. Maintenant, puisque tu n'es toujours pas décidé à t'éclater un peu avec nous aujourd'hui, on va encore te laisser à tes lectures passionantes !"

- "Ce sera mieux, maintenant cassez-vous !" Finit par lacher sasuke sur un ton sec et supérieur.

Une fois ses "amis" partis, Sasuke se replace sur sa chaise longue et remis ses lunettes de soleil en place sur son nez. Rien ne pouvait le troubler ce matin, pas même une bande d'abrutis et leurs remarques stupides. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait rien à dire à propos de ce jeune blond qu'il avait peu être, voir même certainement embrassé la veille. Cela ne représentait rien pour lui. Il n'était pas le genre à s'attacher à un minable employé. En même temps, ce scénario le fit sourire un instant...Un jeune blond pauvre et sa romance avec un riche héritier...Rien qu'a y penser, Sasuke se mit à rire intérieurement de ce scénario à l'eau de rose qui semblait pourtant correspondre à la soirée d'hier soir. A vrai dire, le fameux "baiser" ne l'avait pas rendu complètement indifférent, et il commençait à se demander si cet idiot en sweat-shirt cheap était encore dans la résidence et si lui aussi se posait des questions par rapport à la veille. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à être un peu..mais vraiment très légèrement, retourné par ce baiser, qui avait été beaucoup plus tendre et passionné qu'il ne voulait l'affirmer.  
A cette pensée, Sasuke se mit à rechercher dans sa mémoire des bribes de cette fameuse soirée...  
Il était simplement en train de s'emmerder ferme pour l'anniversaire de Sakura, une habituée de la résidence qui était connue pour ses receptions grandioses. Mais malgrè la musique, les personnes présentes et les petits-fours, il s'ennuyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la bouille totalement perdue d'un jeune homme un poil débrayé, portant simplement un sweat-shirt et un jean troué. Il était impossible qu'il soit un client de la propriété, pourtant, il avançait dans la pièce avec une certaine confiance. La musique se mit à changer à ce moment et ses amis l'entrainèrent sur la piste ou il commenca à se mouvoir sans vraiment grand interêt. Il continua néanmoins de fixer le jeune blond qui lui aussi s'approcha et commenca à dancer de la façon la plus sensuelle qui lui était donné de voir. Il s'était alors prit au jeu, ignorant le regard moqueur mais complètement stone de ses amis, pour ne penser qu'au regard profond de la personne en face de lui. Puis, tout alla très vite...Les musiques défilèrent sans que les deux jeunes hommes se détachent...puis l'épuisement et le désir montant les firent renoncer à rester plus longtemps sur la piste. D'instinct, ils se dirigèrent vers un large canapé en marge de la pièce principale, le blond suivant simplement le brun qui l'avait prit par le fermeture éclair de son sweat, prêt à lui sauter dessus...Un fois tombés sans aucune finesse sur le canapé, le jeune homme au regard clair s'empara rapidemment des lèvres deja tendues du brun et un long baiser s'en suivit. Les lumières dancaient autour d'eux, mais le temps semblait s'être ralenti et la musique se faisait de plus en plus longtaine alors qu'il commencèrent tous deux à ressentir une excitation dangereuse au niveau inférieur...Une chemise valsa par terre, mais le brun n'eu pas le temps de retirer ce foutu sweat qu'une voix l'appela de loin.."Saaaas'keeeeee ! " fit simplement une voix au loin, provenant certainement de Kiba ou Gaara deja bourrés jusqu'à la moelle...Mais ce simple appel déstabilisa le dit Sasuke qui rompit le baiser en rejetant brusquement son partenaire à terre, et sans lui lancer un regard se redressa pour rejoindre la fête.

- "Mais quel idiot ! Je me rapelle deja presque plus du visage de cet abruti. Si ca se trouve c'est un laidron !..Et merde ! " Fit le brun à voix haute, revenant alors à la réalité.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver au blond, mais lui s'était rapidemment rendu dans sa chambre, quittant l'ambiance devenue étrange de la fête.  
Se redressant alors sur sa chaise longue, il se rendit compte que le souvenir de cette nuit l'avait fait rougir, et honteux de cette réaction, il remonta son bouquin devant son nez et se replongea dans sa lecture, tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à ce jeune homme de la veille.

Celui-ci, après une douche bien méritée et de nouveaux vêtements enfilés, s'engagea dans la propriété à la recherche de son grand-père..Il avait une centaine de questions à lui poser concernant sa présence ici ou la façon de retourner à Tokyo. Car il en était visiblement loin, la météo, le ciel bleu...Cela ne ressemblait même en rien au Japon, mais entendre parler les jeunes de la soirée de la veille l'avait confirmé dans son idée qu'il se trouvait probablement à Hokkaido, tout simplement. Il lui faudrait tou de même un moyen de rentrer, et rapidemment, car il avait alors deja loupé une demi-journée de travail, chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre avec son loyer.  
Pour le moment, il déambulait dans les interminables couloirs de la résidence, à la recherche désespérée de son grand-père, mais au bout de longues minutes, il ralenti le pas et s'aventura dans un nouveau couloir et en observa la décoration. Il savait que cette propriété était certainement une résidence quatre étoiles mais il fut surpris par la richesse des pièces en face de lui. Tout était bien étudié pour rester dans un style minimaliste et design, et cette ambiance fit s'interroger le blond sur la façon dont son grand-père avait pu l'emmener dans un tel endroit.

En effet, Naruto n'avait plus que son grand-père sur cette terre. Ses parents, morts dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il était encore très jeune,l'avait laissé seul sans frère ou soeur dans une immense maison en plein centre de Tokyo, et ce fut alors à son grand-père de s'occuper de lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais su ce que faisait son grand-père, mais il avait pu accéder à un confort et à une éducation sans manquer de rien. Rapidemment, Naruto voulut décharger son grand-père de son devoir de lui fournir tout cela et il commenca à chercher du travail pour pouvoir trouver un appartement et ne dépendre que de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la fortune immense de la famille Uzumaki, ni de son influence sur le plan mondial. Il fut donc étonné de le voir débarquer la veille dans une voiture luxueuse, accompagné de plusieurs gardes du corps et d'un chauffeur jusqu'à cet endroit paradisiaque mais extrèmement luxueux encore une fois.

- "Tu es deja debout ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant midi vu la soirée que tu as du passer !" Fit une voix reconnaissable en toute derrière le dos du blond.

Debout, légèrement posé contre l'ouverture d'une porte, son grand-père le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Il était vêtu d'un long costume noir, très élégant. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bien habillé. Il commença alors à comprendre la raison de sa présence ici, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, son grand-père le coupa et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- "Avant de hurler à la mort ce que tu fais dans cet endroit, suis-moi et ne fait pas d'histoires." Déclara simplement Mr Uzumaki d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Il contourna alors son grand-père et entra dans ce qui sembla un immense bureau plus luxueusement décoré encore que l'ensemble de la propriété. Sur les gigantesques étagères tronant dans la pièce, Naruto reconnut de nombreux trophées mais trop surpris par la richesse de la pièce, il ne parvint pas à placer un mot de plus que "Whouuuuuua !"

- "Assis-toi Naruto, il faut qu'on parle." Fit simplement Mr Uzumaki, sachant bien qu'une longue discussion allait commencé, et qu'il ne pouvait simplement kidnappé Naruto cette fois-ci.

-"...Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ca papy ? Depuis quand tu sièges dans un bureau comme celui-ci et pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans cet endroit ? "

- "Ceci, Naruto, est un hotel. Plus précisément une résidence réservées à une clientèle très spécifique. Elle ne possède que 100 chambres ici et seulement 5 établissements de ce genre dans le monde entier, plus connus sous le nom "Uzumaki Residences". C'est en quelque sorte un chaîne d'hotels, mais elle est en fait beaucoup plus que ca. Elle loge la plupart des familles des grands dirigeants de ce monde. C'est donc un endroit dans lequel on ne paie pas vraiment pour une simple nuit, tu l'auras bien compris."

-"Mais comment ? Pourquoi notre nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches à la fin Papy, sois plus clair ! "

-" Bon Naruto, le mieux est donc que je remonte à la source de tout ceci. La vérité, je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour ne pas te bouleverser après la mort de tes parents. Ils n'avaient pas voulu te forcer à vivre dans de telles conditions. C'étaient des gens modestes et d'une grande gentilesse. Ils ont toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi mais ont préféré ne pas t'élever dans ce monde de luxe et d'argent. Ils voulaient que tu aies une éducation normale, une vie normale. Pour faire simple, ces hotels dont je viens de te parler, c'est la famille Uzumaki, Ta famille, qui l'a créé il y a plusieurs décennies. Peu avant sa mort, ton père avait repris la direction de ces hotels, plus particulièrement de la branche japonaise, car il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de toi et de ta n'a jamais vraiment aimé s'occupé de tout ca, mais on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le les héritiers de la famille Uzumaki se sont occupés de ces résidences, c'est une vraie entreprise familiale en somme !"

-"Pourquoi tout ca alors ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? et pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici maintenant ?" demanda alors Naruto sur un ton un peu énervé. Toutes ces révélations le bouleversaient. Toutes ces vérités sur sa propre famille...Lui s'était toujours cru venir d'une famille modeste de Tokyo...Il était en fait l'héritier d'un groupe hotelier réservé à l'élite de la nation et il n'en avait jamais rien sur jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

-" A la mort de tes parents donc, j'ai du reprendre la totalité des activités du groupe Uzumaki, mais tu le sais, je me fais vieux et tout ca prend du temps et nécessite beaucoup d'énergie...Naruto tu dois t'en douter maintenant, mais j'ai besoin de toi..et en temps qu'héritier de la famille Uzumaki, je te demande de bien vouloir rester ici le temps nécessaire pour te familiariser avec le milieu, car ce n'est pas de tout repos et-.."

- " Hors de question !" coupa Naruto sur un ton maintenant complètement énervé au point de taper sur le bureau en face de lui."Tu peux pas me demander à moi de reprendre le boulot de mon père ! Enfin, t'es fou, j'ai tout juste vingt ans, j'ai un loyer à payer, un job à remplir et une vie à Tokyo...il n'est pas question que je reste ici un jour de plus ! "

-"Naruto, tes problèmes d'argent, de boulot, tout ça serait fini si tu restais içi, réfléchis-y bien ! Je te propose une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ !"

-"Et je peux savoir de quel droit tu juges que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle vie ?"

-"Mais enfin Naruto, regarde-toi un peu..Il y a encore quelques heures, tu déprimais dans le froid de Tokyo, à ruminer tes idées noires dans ton appartement minable...Si je ne t'ai rien dit ni proposé jusqu'ici, c'est parceque tu avais cette personne qui te faisait sourire et qui comptait plus pour toi que quoique ce soit sur cette terre...Mais les choses ont malheureusement prit une tournure bien différente de ce que je m'imaginnais pour toi...Tu es seul Naruto ! Complètement seul..et étant ton grand-père, ton unique famille encore en vie, je me fais du soucis..C'est pourquoi, je te le demandes, reste ici ! Travaille ici avec moi Naruto !"

-" Non papy, je rentre !" Déclara simplement le blond qui se leva tout en adressant un regard froid envers son grand-père...Celui-ci soupira fortement avant de déclarer qu'une voiture l'attendrait dehors pour le ramener à Tokyo dans la journée. Naruto approuva et se redirigea dans vers sa chambre pour préparer ses quelques affaires sans perdre une seule minute.

Il n'avait pas vraimen la tête à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit..Son grand-père l'avait réellement énervé, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi..La révélation de la véritable situation de sa famille ou sa volonté de faire tourner la page après la mort de Neji...Le fait même qu'il se mêle de sa vie sentimentale le mettait hors de lui...Il avait l'impression d'être manipulé depuis le début et ca ne lui plaisait plus du tout...c'est d'ailleurs pour ca qu'il devait partir d'ici le plus vite possible...Non, il n'avait décidemment rien à faire dans un endroit pareil...

Après avoir fini ses valises et dit rapidemment adieu au confort de la chambre offerte par son grand-père, Naruto se rendit à l'extérieur, esperant trouvé la voiture promise par son grand-père...mais celui-ci, bien au courant des évènements de la nuit dernière, décida de retarder encore un peu son départ et de lui offrir cette dernière rencontre qu'il esperait pouvoir faire changer d'avis son têtu de petits-fils.  
C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva à attendre de longues minutes sur le bord d'une chaussée, à la porte de l'hotel, à regarder encore et encore le même coin de rue, pestant contre son grand-père de le faire patienter aussi longtemps. Il savait très bien que cela l'arrangerait d'avoir Naruto pour l'aider, mais et lui dans tout ça ?

-"Et si j'ai tout simplement PAS envie de reprendre cette entreprise ? Et si ma vie était à Tokyo ? Il y a pensé à ça ? Non, bien sur, je dois encore l'écouter et faire comme il veut ! Même pour le choix du quartier de mon appartement, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire...ni pour mon costume pour l'enterrement..Non, franchement non, je reste pas ici une minute de p-..."

Une voix assez familière le coupa dans son élan, et alors qu'il tourna la tête, Naruto aperçut ce fameux jeune homme de la veille...Il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien l'observer alors il n'avait pas remarqué la beauté de la personne juste derrière lui...Dans les 1m80 certainement, peu être un poil plus grand que lui, des épaules larges mais sans être tellement musclé...Un léger hale sur sa peau mais on pouvait deviné facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un bronzage et qu'il était en réalité d'un naturel pâle. Il portait simplement un débardeur blanc en coton et un pantalon en lain d'une couleur avoisinnant le noir, fluide et incroyablement bien coupé. Lorsqu'il remonta son regard vers le visage du jeune homme, il put constater un air légèrement crispé, mais ne gachant en aucun cas le charme d'un regard perçant et de lèvres roses contrastant avec le bronzage de ses joues. Tout en lui transpirait la sensualité, et pour le seconde fois depuis qu'il était ici, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer encore et encore, oubliant pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il était sur le point de faire...

-"Oh, je te parle abruti ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?" Fit l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ca sur un ton énervé tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un Naruto figé sur place.

-"J-...je..enfin, pardon ? " répondit-il d'un air dubitatif.

-"Ca fait bientôt une heure que je cherche quelqu'un, et visiblement, il n'y personne à part un abruti comme toi à des kilomètres à la ronde ! J'aimerais juste un chauffeur ou n'importe qui pour m'emmener en centre ville ! C'est trop demander à un simple employé comme toi ? "

-" Mais euhhh, je..enfin, doit y avoir erreur, enfin je veux dire, j'suis pas vraiment..."

-" Quoi, tu vas me dire que t'as pas le permis maintenant ? "

-"Si, si, mais c'est juste que c'est pas vraiment à moi de faire..enfin...de te conduire quoi !"

-"Rhoo, vous faites chier avec vos emplois du temps, je te demande juste de prendre ces foutues clefs et de me conduire 5min en centre ville ! Bordel, c'est quoi cet hotel pourris...Je peux même pas avoir ca ?"

-"Ohh, c'est pas un hotel pourris..Dis pas ca..enfin, non mais tu m'as pas compris en fait ! "

Sans perdre une seule minute, le brun lui jeta un trousseau avec une clef de voiture, et lui indiqua d'un claquement de doigt la direction vers un cabriolet flambant neuf à quelque pas de là ou se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes...Naruto examina une fois de plus le brun en face de lui, toujours en train de s'énerver pour un rien tandis que prenant une longue inspiration, il lâcha d'un coup toutes ses valises et se dirigea malgrè lui vers la fameuse voiture, suivit de près par un certain "emmerdeur" dont il n'aurait préféré gardé que le souvenir agréable du baiser de la veille...Mais depuis quelques temps, tout n'allait pas exactement dans son sens et il soupira un grand coup en ouvrant la portière arrière du passager grincheux qu'il allait devoir transporter à droite à gauche alors qu'il n'était même pas employé...

Du haut de son 3è étage, observa la scène avec un certain plaisir...Il n'avait commandé aucune voiture pour ramener Naruto à Tokyo..Il avait deja fini de payer la loyer de son appartement à la vieille Tsunade et finit de faire venir la totalité des affaires du jeune homme dans sa nouvelle maison, une suite royale de l'Hotel...Non, Naruto aurait bien une vie différente ici, et avec un peu de chance, ce client quelque peu pénible et asocial pourrait l'y aider...


	3. Chapter 3

"...Deux jours...Deux longues et dures journées à devoir répondre à tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête...Ses caprices, ses désirs, tout ce qui pourrait susciter en lui l'envie de se servir de moi comme d'un esclave. Et je n'avais strictement rien demandé, bon sang ! Au début, le conduire en ville ne m'avait pas posé de problèmes apparents avant que je constate que ce jeune éphèbe se payait en plus le luxe d'être capricieux. Au point que je n'avais pu en placer une pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute et lui expliquer clairement que je n'étais réellement pas un vulgaire employé comme il avait l'air de le penser si fortement..."

Naruto se laissa librement tomber sur son lit tout en soupirant...Une journée entière de plus à consacrer à ce sombre crétin qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête...Il avait fini par abandonner...A quoi bon vouloir résonner pareil entêté ? ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer, encore et encore...Le blond fit glisser ses deux mains jointes sur son visage tout en repensant à ces deux jours passés aux côtés de ce jeune homme, qui, à défaut d'être poli ou agréable, avait au moins pour lui d'égaler sinon de surpasser les plus beaux Apolons que Naruto avait pu croiser jusqu'ici...

Dans les 1m80, des traits sévères mais parfaitement dessinés, un corps musclé de toute part, une voix suave et grave, des yeux qui vous transpercent et semblent vous sonder encore et encore. Tant d'adjectifs pour le qualifier et pourtant, Naruto avait le sentiment qu'aucun ne pourrait retranscrir avec justesse la beauté... non, plutôt le charme de ce jeune homme. Plusieurs fois, il s'était surpris à l'observer, le contempler, le redessiner de ses yeux, contemplant la légèreté de sa démarche, l'élégance de chacun de ses gestes et l'aura glaciale qui émanait de lui...

-"Ahhhh, mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore à penser à cette enflure ? Naruto, Naruto, reprend-toi merde ! "

-"..Plutôt intéressant cette relation qui vous lie toi et ce gamin !" fit une voix fluette, comme sortie de nulle part.

-" Putain papy, d'ou tu sors comme ca ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Ca fait deux jours que j'essaie de te joindre !" lui répondit un Naruto à bout de souffle, choqué par l'apparition de son grand-père.

-" J'ai juste fait un petit tour, juste comme ca...Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai suivis chacun de tes faits et gestes...Tu t'es bien amusé, je crois ! "

- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai du jouer le rôle d'esclave personnel pour Môsieur "je suis trop friqué pour parler sérieusement avec un pauvre type comme toi"...J'ai cru mourir plus d'une fois, j'ai prié pour que tu apparaisses et que tu m'aides à clarifier tout ça ! combien de fois j'ai failli craquer et tout laisser tomber, prendre le premier train pour Toky- "

-"Tu es toujours là pourtant, non ?" lui répondit sur un ton des plus calmes mais aussi assuré le vieil Uzumaki. " Tu es resté auprès de ce jeune Sasuke Uchiwa pendant près de deux jours, à lui tenir compagnie !"

- " A excausser le moindre de ses désirs oui !" lui rétorqua un Naruto toujours plus énervé.

- "Apelle ça comme tu le souhaites. Toujours est-il que tu es là. J'en suis vraiment heureux Naruto. Je sais que tu y as pensé, sérieusement même, à quitter cet hotel et retourner chez toi..et pourtant tu as décidé de rester içi. Je ne te demanderai pas de m'expliquer tes raisons, mais sache que je suis réellement heureux que tu sois là...C'est aussi important pour moi de t'avoir auprès de moi et de savoir que tu es maintenant au courant de tout et que tu acceptes et que-"

-"Ohohhhh, attend une minute ! Qui t'as dis que j'acceptais de reprendre tout ça ? Je reste là uniquement parceque Tsunade-baba m'a téléphoné avant-hier en me criant dessus pour que je ne fasse plus jamais surface à Tokyo, qu'elle avait de toute façon vendu mon appartement et prévenu mon patron...Bien sur, je sais qui peu être la personne derrière tout ça, mais tout de même Papy, tu ne trouves pas ça un tantiné exagéré ? A peine adulte, je devrai reprendre toute la chaine familiale et gérer une fortune qui m'est totalement étrangère ? "

- "Qui t'a parlé de reprendre tout, tout de suite ? Naruto, bien sur j'espère qu'un jour viendra ou tu pourras assumer ce rôle mais j'ai conscience du fait que tu es encore bien trop jeune !"

-"Alors quoi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce ce que tu me veux ? " lui balança Naruto, plus énervé que jamais, s'étant brusquement levé de son lit et faisant à présent face à son aîné.

-"...Je veux juste que tu restes là...Auprès de ton vieux grand-père ridé...Pour le moment, le simple fait de t'avoir avec moi suffit à rendre mes journées meilleures...Lorsque je te sais loin de moi et triste, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas remplir mon rôle comme je le devrais...Tes parents t'ont confié à moi...Naruto, reste s'il te plait. "

Ces paroles résonnèrent encore et encore dans la tête du jeune blond...Le regard de son grand-père, bienveillant, s'était posé sur lui et il savait qu'il allait de toute façon tôt ou tard devoir lui obéir...Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser là, seul comme il l'avait toujours fait..Son grand-père faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et plus encore à présent qu'ils partagaient le secret sur la fortune de sa famille. Il prit alors une grand inspiration, et tout en fermant les yeux, se rassit calmement sur le bord de son lit et rouvrit finalement les yeux en les levant vers son aîné...

-"je resterai..." finit simplement par lacher Naruto d'un ton neutre, les yeux rivé sur le paysage à travers l'imposante vitre de sa chambre...Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait de toute façon deja décidé de rester auprès de son grand-père. N'étant pas si idiot que ça, il était conscient que la vie à tokyo n'aurait désormais plus rien à lui offrir, sinon de la tristesse et le sentiment d'un vide immense dans son coeur et dans sa tête. Même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour plonger tête baissée dans cette nouvelle aventure, il savait qu'il devait refaire sa vie. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas encore comment tout cela finirait...

-" et je t'en remercie Naruto, sincèrement."

A partir de ce moment, les jours s'écoulèrent à une vitesse phénoménale pour le jeune blond. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas une minute à se consacrer entre apprendre comment fonctionnaient chaque branche de des Uzumaki "Residences" et servir de divertissement ambulant pour le jeune crétin à la chevelure de jais. Toute la journée, il la passait à courir d'un endroit à un autre, emportant avec lui appareil photo, bloc-note, clefs en tout genre, barres chocolatées, ordinateur portable et autre gadget jugés indispensables par son cher grand-père.  
il avait petit à petit appris la technique, compris les mécanismes et appréhender le système tout entier sans pour autant pouvoir tout encadrer comme le faisait aussi bien son grand-père...C'est d'ailleurs en observant la finesse de ses geste et le tact avec lequel il s'adressait aux gens, qu'il prit réellement conscience de l'incroyable expérience de celui-ci. Malgrè son âge, ses rumatismes, sa légère toux, il semblait être sur tous les fronts, ne s'autorisant aucune pause, toujours prêt à répondre à n'importe quelle question de la part de son petit-fils.  
...Naruto n'était certe pas le meilleur apprenti du monde mais il se donnait du mal...vraiment. S'oubliant presque dans ce ce rafus qui faisait à présent parti intégrante de sa vie.  
...Et il y avait aussi ce jeune brun au regard froid..

Il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps d'expliquer sa situation à l'Uchiwa, qui ne redemanda jamais confirmation. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait étrangement bien en présence du jeune homme..aussi insupportable soit-il, il occupait toujours 100% de l'esprit de Naruto, lui faisant progressivement oublier la douleur accumulée depuis plusieurs mois...Bien sur, il continuait de rêver de "lui" pratiquemment chaque nuit, de ses étreintes, de l'odeur de sa peau, puis finalement...de ce dernier virage qui l'avait...tué. Mais à chaque réveil, le bruit désagréable de son portable lui rappeler qu'il devait aller chercher le petit-déjeuner de Monsieur et de lui apporter une fois au jardin, l'autre fois à la véranda puis pourquoi pas directement dans sa chambre, pour les rares fois ou celui-ci s'y trouvait encore après 7h du matin...

Puis il y avait finalement le garçon du baiser du fameux soir de son arrivée...Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de repenser à lui, refusant de croire qu'il ait été capable d'embrasser si vite un total inconnu...Bien sur, il lui était arrivé d'imaginer que ce jeune homme pourrait être l'emmerdeur de service répondant au doux nom de Sasuke, mais il avait bien vite déchanté en constatant que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler d'un quelconque moment de tendresse entre eux et qu'il aurait agit certainement très, très différemment si ca avait été le cas.

- "N'empêche, je me demande qui est ce type..."

3 semaines plus tard, un Naruto un peu léssivé par ses longues journées, se prélassait dans un bain plus que mérité. C'était ces moments de la journée qu'il préférait, lorsqu'il se sentait propre et confortablement calé dans sa baignoire rempli d'une eau bouillante et d'un paquet de mousse...Il pouvait enfin laissé son esprit s'abandonner un instant, évacuer le stress de ses dures journées et se laissa envahir par ses sortes de rêves éveillés..  
Naruto prit donc une longue inspiration, fit glisser sa nuque un peu plus profondemment dans l'eau bouillante et ferma lentement les yeux..Il pouvait ainsi ressentir chaque sensation plus intensemment, la vapeur d'eau sur ses joues, les perles d'eau coulant le long de sa carrotide, les lents mouvements de l'eau sur son corps tout entier...Il pouvait enfin se reposer, souffler.  
... Au loin, de la musiques parvient à ses oreilles, à moitié plongé dans l'eau..."Somewhere over the rainbow"...Une mélodie relaxante, douce qui finit par assoupir complètement le jeune blond qui laissa se finir les dernières notes, affichant un timide sourire de bien-être...  
La même mélodie recommenca encore et encore, plusieurs fois même sans que naruto n'y prête la moindre attention. Pour le moment, il était simplement fatigué et rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire sortir de cet état de léthargie...Ses yeux, deja fermés depuis un bon moment, continuèrent de s'alourdir jusqu'à ce chacun de ses membres semblèrent se décomposer un à un, plongeant lentement le corps de Naruto dans une position des plus confortables..La tête nonchalemment posée sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que le reste de son corps trempait dans l'eau du bain...  
Un visage...doux, aimant posé sur lui...Le son de l'océan, les vagues, le vent tapant sur contre la roche, les mouettes...Le tout dans une symphonie de lumières...Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent peu à peu sur ce qui lui était douloureusement familer...  
Eté 2009, un simple voyage au bord de la mer avec "lui"...  
Plongé dans son rêve, il se releva doucement sur ce paysage, et, sans grand enthousiasme, plongea son regard vers l'océan, fixant un point imaginaire tout en ignorant les douces paroles de Neji en arrière-plan. Il se souvenait par coeur de ces paroles, de ses gestes, de sa tendresse, de son excitation face à l'immense plage, encore déserte si tôt le matin...

-"Whouaaa, c'est incroyable ce lever de soleil ! "Fit la voix de son amant s'approchant du corps de Naruto avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules puis de les faire glisser sensuellement le long de son dos jusqu'à enserrer la taille du blond par derrière tout en aposant un léger baiser sur la nuque de celui-ci

-"Hn" fut la seule réponse d'un Naruto blasé.

-"Allez quoi, tu vas me faire la tête alors qu'on peut se retrouver enfin tranquille en vacances tous les deux ! "

-"Je n'aime pas cette journée...je ne veux pas être ici...c'est tout !"

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette journée, monsieur le grincheux ? Comment tu peux me dire ca alors qu'on est si bien içi...Tu restes stoïque depuis tout à l'heure...Regarde-moi !"

Naruto ferma un court instant ses yeux, profitant de la douceur de l'étreinte de son amant dans son dos, puis se tourna lentement vers lui en posant sa main sur la joue glaçée de Neji avant de prononcer ces derniers mots...

-"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des fois, tu me manques tellement que j'ai envie d'en crever tant ca fait mal idiot.."

...

Dans sa chambre, très loin du rêve étrange de Naruto, un brun au regard sombre se laissa tomber sur son canapé, encore simplement vêtu d'un peignoir...Les quelques gouttes d'eau continuaient de perler sur ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau avant d'atterir au creux de son coup pour finir le long de son torse...Sasuke inspecta une dernière fois sa chambre, s'assurant que personne ne le verrait dans cette tenue, ainsi affalé sur son canapé de cuir, puis saisit son portable en constatant qu'aucun message ne l'attendait...  
Pris d'une lassiude sans nom, il glissa plus confortablement jusqu'à se trouver à plat ventre, la tête posée sur un acoudoir pendant que ses jambes flottaient dans le vide en dehors du reste...Sasuke consulta alors ses derniers messages..."3 sms de mère, 2 d'Itachi...75 de l'Idiot"...puis il appela sa messagerie vocale..." Lundi à 13h21 :'Euhh désolé Sas'ke, j'arrivais pas à te joindre, j'ai bien reçu le message mais j'ai pas de voiture aujourd'hui'...Mardi à 15h23 :'je te retrouve au bord de la piscine alors, j'ai trouvé ton portable, il était dans ta veste d'hier...ehhh au fait c'est Naruto"...Mercredi à 18h30:' Tes amis ? c'est une blague ou quoi ,! je vais pas faire le larbin pour 18 personnes non plus...rappelle-moi que je puisse quand même voir ce que je peux faire...'...Jeudi à 22h38:' Sas'ke, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander des trucs pareil aussi tard ? j'ai une vie aussi...euhh j'essaierai de passer quand même, mais pas longtemps hein !"...  
Sasuke referma son portable, débridant cet air blasé qui lui allait si bien, plissa légèrement ses yeux avant qu'un timide sourire se dessine sur son visage..."Naruto était un idiot fini...mais c'est vrai qu'il était bien utile quand même..et puis de bonne compagnie aussi..enfin pas désagréable quand il passe pas son temps à l'ouvrir pour parler de sa vie, du temps qu'il fait, et qu'il ne soupire pas dès que j'entreprend de critiquer la moindre imperfection autour de moi...Et puis, il n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un petit texto vers 10h du soir pour me demander ou il doit me retrouver le lendemain..."  
Sasuke tourna alors sa tête vers son réveil :" 22h13"...  
"Tiens, en retard ? "..Le jeune brun se releva doucement de son confortable canapé et repris son portable en main, vérifiant ses anciens message..Tous en envoyés entre 21h58 et 22h02...  
"Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ? pfff..."  
Sasuke reposa de nouveau son portable mais plus près de lui, esperant inconsciemment un appel sinon un message de la part de son idiot de service...Plongeant sa tête en dehors de l'acoudoir, il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour se concentrer sur autre chose qui préoccupait son esprit depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il pensait à Naruto..Il n'était pas tout à fait sur mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemble assez à de dont il se rappelle sur l'étranger qui l'avait embrassé aussi passionément un soir de fête...ll n'était plus tout à fait sur de lui mais il se laissa aller à refaire dans sa tête le scénario dans sa tête, remplaçant l'image floue qu'il avait du jeune homme par le visage du blond...Et il eu du mal à s'avouer que tou collait assez bien...Pour être sur, il aurait fallut qu'il éprouve une nouvelle fois cette sensation étrange...ce baiser...

-"Oh et puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la fin ?"

Sasuke se releva soudainement, chassant rapidemment toute pensée un tantinet perverse entre lui et l'autre idiot de blond, fit vasler son peignoire par terre pour attraper de quoi s'habiller rapidemment...La suite se passe très vite...Un simple appel à l'acceuil pour confirmer le numéro de Naruto, des couloirs interminables, des appels sans réponse ver le portable du blond...Sasuke se surprit à accélerer le pas...Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Il trouva la porte de la chambre ouverte de Naruto, y pénétra en constatant l'obscurité à l'intérieur mais fut immédiatemment renseigné sur l'endroit ou se trouvait Naruto par la lumière émanant de la salle de bain. Le brun s'arrêta un instant dans la pénombre puis inspira un grand coup avant de constater que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas...naruto l'aurait entendu depuis longtemps...  
Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain du blond...Son sang ne fit qu'un tour...Ses reflex prirent le dessus alors qu'il se précipita sur le corps sans vie du jeune homme dans l'eau de son bain.

Plus loin...Beaucoup plus loin , l'océan commenca à se déchainer dans le dos deNaruto avant que sa vision ne se trouble de nouveau...Il reprit alors brusquement connaissance.  
Deux bras soulevèrent son corps hors de la baignoire, provoquant un raz-de-marée de la salle de bain...Le blond entendit vaguement des cris autour de lui, des jurons plutôt...

- "Bordel de meeeeerde ! L'idiot ! Ohhh Tu m'entends saleté de blond ? "

-"..."

-"Putain mais tu te sers jamais de ton cerveau ou quoi ! T'endormir dans ta propre baignoire ? T'as trouvé rien de mieux comme façon de mettre fin à tes jours ou quoi ? Et REPOND-MOI IDIOT, REPOND MOI BORDEL !"

-"...Mmm...Sa..s...k..é ?.."Naruto réussit à ouvrir enfin un oeil, quittant définitivement le monde des rêves, réveillé en sursaut par un visage en colère, mais tout à fait familier et plus rassurant.

-" Idiot ! Abruti ! CRETIN ! "

-"...Mais qu'est-ce...que...tu fous ...là ?" Fit sur une voix brisée Naruto, le regard comateux, le corps glaçé mais étrangement bien calé dans les bras du brun.

-"Bordel, c'est pas le momemt de me demander ca, faut que tu te réchauffe un peu, j'ai l'impression horrible de tenir un cadavre là ! "

-"...Dans ce cas..tu ferais bien de..déguerpir ..avant que la police n'arrive...Tu crois pas ?" Plaisanta le blond avant de recevoir le regard froid mais encore un peu appeuré du brun sur lui...

-"Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais d'abord ?"

-"Quoi, je peux plus prendre mon bain tranquille maintenant ?"

-"Non, pas quand tu as la bêtise de t'endormir dedans, idiot !"

-"Et arrête de me traiter d'idiot, idiot !"

Un silence gêné s'en suivit..Naruto réalisa sa nudité face au brun qui s'en rendit compte et lui balança une serviette à la figure, le rose aux joues.

-"Tu veux peu-être pas rester planter là pendant que je change, si ?" lui lança sur un air léger Naruto, visiblement bien remit de ses émotions.

Sasuke s'excusa à voix basse et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Naruto le sourire aux lèvres; heureux d'avoir été "secouru" de la sorte par l'homme qu'il considérait comme le dernier des jemenfoutistes. Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite du visage du blond lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment été idiot sur ce coup-là..Il aurait pu y resté...pour de vrai.

Mais le temps passa rapidemment et Naruto passa son pyjama sur lui pour rejoindre sa chambre ou il retrouva avec surprise le brun confortablement installé sur son lit, consultant son portable sans lever les yeux une seule seconde..Ce qui fit sourire naruto...  
"Finalement, il est toujours le même, hein ? C'est pas parcequ'il a débarqué en hurlant dans ma salle de bain que ca fait de lui mon héro au grand coeur, si ?"  
Mais il se s'attendait quand même pas à revoir le jeune homme ainsi..Il aurait imaginé que celui-ci s'en aille, énervé, et reparte dans ses appartements...  
Mais non. il était là. Et il était bientôt 11h du soir.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me regarder avec ces yeux-là crétin ?" lui déclara Sasuke toujours sans lever le regard vers Naruto qui le rejoignit sur le lit.

-"Comment...Enfin..comment t'en es venu à te dire que j'étais peu être en danger..?"

-"Un idiot comme toi ne peut que s'attirer des ennuis..c'est pas comme si ce genre de truc ne t'arrivait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Arrête de me prendre pour un crétin fini !"

-"...Arrête d'agir comme un crétin fini , ce sera deja un bon début."

-"...hn...mais en tout cas...euh...merci." Fit timidement Naruto, triturant ses doigt de pied sans oser lever le regard vers le brun qui s'étendit un peu plus sur son lit, tout en faisant craquer ses os.

-"...Tu n'avais pas envoyé ton message habituel..."

-"hein ?"

-"Pfff...Ton message, idiot ! celui que tu m'envoies toujours vers 10h pour me demander encore et encore ou et a quelle je dois te retrouver le lendemain...Et figure-toi que j'en aurais rien au à f-"

-" je les envoies toujours à la même heure ?"lui coupa t-il la parole, levant son regard droit vers celui du brun qui se sentit légèrement rougir par ce beau regard azuré fixé sur lui.

Sasuke ne répondit pas à Naruto mais le silence s'installant entre eux ne sembla plus être gêné...Le brun continua de caresser du regard le visage de Naruto, détaillant ses cheveux encore humides, plaqué sur sa nuque et son front, ses immenses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses, puis de nouveau ses yeux, de plus près cette fois.  
De beaucoup plus près...  
Puis ses lèvres...de beaucoup trop près. 


End file.
